Pardamus
Pardamus (PARD-uh-mus) is a large Fanged Wyvern that acts like a large snow leopard. Ice|ailments = Bleeding, Snowman (Apex only)|weaknesses = Fire, Earth|creator = WhiteoutTM}} Physiology Pardamus bears many similarities to both snow leopards and Zinogre. It has a large, heavily muscled body with armored limbs and back plating, thick spotted fur in a ruff on its neck and along its limbs and tail, and massive dark gray claws. Its scales are miniscule and black where there is no fur. Its head is mostly covered by a thick “mask” of armor-like skin. Behavior Pardamus is a prolific nocturnal hunter, as its large size and frequent movement demand a constant intake of prey. It will attack or repel any monster (or hunter) large enough to be considered a threat, and it often attacks small monsters while not fighting threats. It can often be seen marking its territory by rubbing against rocks or trees. It spends most of the daylight hours sleeping, often curled up on a rock or in a cave opening. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Pardamus is near the top of the food chain, often being the apex monster of its local ecosystem. Behavior Towards Other Monsters It is always aggressive towards larger monsters and threatens smaller ones when it is hungry or simply bored. Tracks Thick Fur - Clumps of dense white fur on the ground. Scratches - Similar to Rath/Legiana Gashes, multiple tracks of scratching. Footprints Specific Locale Interactions If it is being fought in an area with large rock or ice walls, it will climb them a bit before jumping down onto hunters. If it is hunting unsuspecting prey (including unaware hunters), it will attempt to hide behind large obstacles or snowdrifts. Special Behaviors None Abilities Pardamus can perform impressive acrobatic maneuvers for its size, even more so than Zinogre. It can wall jump, climb vertical walls, perform flips to evade or attack, and embed hunters in snow with a slam from its powerful forelimbs. Rage and Tired States Rage State: Steam huffs out of its mouth and its attacks become 20% faster. Tired State: It drools and doesn’t perform flips or wall jumps. Its attacks become 10% slower. Mounts A hunter jumps on its back and it rolls around and does flips trying to remove them. It will slam its back into walls, slam its tail into the ground, or roll face-first depending on where hunters are on it. Unsuccessful mounts immediately put it into rage mode. Ecology Habitat Range Pardamus is most often found in boreal/tundra areas, but occasionally it can be found outside its territory. Ecological Niche Pardamus is often the apex predator of its local ecosystem, only outclassed by Elder Dragon-level monsters. Biological Adaptations It has thick skin and thicker fur for heat retention, its skin and plating are black to absorb solar energy and trap it as heat. It has highly developed limbs and claws for climbing and traversing icy environments, and a long tail for balancing its heavy front. It has an armored head to reduce the impact of head trauma. Attacks Slam: It slams its left or right arm into the ground in front of it. In Apex mode any arm-slams have a 50% chance to inflict Snowman. Bite: It will proceed to bite the hunter that is in front of it or to the side of it. This has a 20% chance to cause bleeding. Double Slam: It will crouch and then pounce, slamming its arms twice in a row with both arms, the second slam is charged and takes longer but it hits a wider radius and causes Quake. 360 Slam Spin: It will slam its left or right arm into the ground and then spin in a 360 degrees angle before re-positioning itself. While it does this, its tail whips around, damaging hunters hit by it. Tail Whip: It will casually whip its tail from side to side, in about a 90 degree arc behind it. Headbutt: It walks forwards and then proceeds to ram its head at the hunter that is in front of it. Instant Tail Whip: It will turn around to its back and then do a tail slam before whipping its tail in a 180 degree arc before re-positioning itself. Up-Launch Backflip: It rears downwards and then lifts itself upwards, doing a backflip and landing behind where it started. Its tail can hit hunters as it flips, launching them. Smash Slash: It will smash one of its arms into the ground and then slash around the proximity with its other arm. Inflicts Bleeding. Auto-Aim Bite: It will home in on a targeted hunter and then unleash a powerful bite that deals extra damage and has a 50% chance to inflict Bleeding. This has more wind up than the normal bite. Hipcheck: It will turn to the side and then hipcheck: hitting any hunters on its side. Double Hipcheck: It will do a hipcheck and then leap into the same hunters position again to do another hipcheck. Double Hipcheck Supreme (Apex Only): It will do a hipcheck and then leap into the same hunters position again to do another hipcheck that transitions into a sideways somersault that can inflict Iceblight. Hop Side Combo: It will jump upwards as it somersaults across the air, leaping and smashing repeatedly before then unleashing a super slam as it divebombs downwards from leaping. This can cause Quake. Hand-Stand Leap: 360 Super Spin: It hand-stands with one arm before slamming the other which forces it upwards into the air and then continuously spins in a 360 degrees angle before crashing down. Claw Outwards Leap: It will target a hunter and then leap at them with its claws outstretched. Getting hit by this has a 50% chance to inflict Bleeding. Projectile Slam Dash: It slams its arm into the ground and then grinds it to unleash a ton of rocks in a hunters direction. On snow terrain this inflicts Iceblight. Wall Climb Slam: Climbs up a wall and jumps off, landing on a hunter. Wall Jump Skid: Climbs a wall briefly and launches horizontally off it, skidding and damaging hunters in the way. This inflicts Iceblight. Bleeding Gush Combo (Apex Only): It will claw in front of it three times in a row before ramming its head in the hunters direction and then doing a 360 backflip as it then continues to spin as it landed before then leaping and divebombing at a hunters position with extreme speed. This deals very high damage and inflicts Bleeding. Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness Breakable Parts Head - its mask gets a long scratch scar over the right eye, and it has chunks missing from it, creating white cracks. Forelimbs (x2) - the sideclaws become partially broken, the main claws are cracked with one being completely broken, and some scarring appears on its armor. Back - its ruff becomes diminished and ragged, and is completely gone on the spine. The spine plating around it becomes scarred and chipped on the edges. Tail - the tip gets severed. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head = ★★ Chest = ★★★ Back = ★★ Forelegs = ★★ Hind Legs = ★ Tail= ★ Element Effectiveness Fire = ★★★ Water = ★★ Thunder = ★ Ice = ★ Dragon = ★★ Earth = ★★★ Status Effectiveness Poison =★★★ Sleep = ★★ Paralysis = ★★★ Blast = ★★★ Stun = ★ Blind = ★★ Shiny Item Drops It drops a Wyvern Tear or Pardamus Scale when toppled. Breaking its head will drop a Pardamus Mask. Slinger Ammo Drops Slinger Thorns. Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) It can be affected by Frenzy and Hyper Status. Apex Pardamus gains new attacks and can additionally inflict Iceblight and Snowman. Notes Upon further research, the Guild has noted that while they may be rivals, Pardamus shares many physical and genetic similarities to Zinogre, and it is theorized that they stem from a common ancestor that was forced to adapt to a much colder climate. Trivia * Pardamus’ name is derived from the “pard” part of leopard, with “-amus” added on the end, partially derived from "'mus'cle", but mostly just to make it sound intimidating and cool. * In a way, Pardamus is a rival to Zinogre. Aside from similarities in body structure and fighting style, its Apex form can inflict Iceblight, Zinogre's main weakness; its title is the Monarch, while Zinogre is the Usurper; and of course one is based on a cat and the other is based on a dog. * Credit to TheElusiveOne for making basically all the attacks. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:WhiteoutTM Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Snowman Monster